


Strange  Ways

by xLoveMx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Snowbarry Spring Fic Challenge. //Life goes in strange ways, or so Caitlin figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange  Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this has been written for the Snowbarry Spring Fic challenge, pretty last minute. I only saw it on my dash today and I wanted to contribute something, so this is just a short and fluffy thing. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Life goes strange ways, or so Caitlin figures. She still remembers the day she had first met Barry Allen. Both the day she found his body being carried into the hospital room after being struck by lighting and the day he awoke almost a year later. She also still remembers thinking about whether she would trade his life if she could get Ronnie back in exchange. It was a thought that had always crossed her mind whenever his heart had stopped beating once again. Things had changed though, not on the first day, but Caitlin knows that Barry had somehow managed to do something not even Cisco had at that time. He had found a way to sneak past the walls she had built up and it seemed like he had done it almost effortlessly. Soon enough she had realized that he had become an important part of her life and that a day without getting to see him race into S.T.A.R labs, a day without him beating her at some useless games or without hearing his voice, wasn´t a good day.

It had only become complicated the moment Caitlin had realized that she wouldn´t trade Barry´s life for Ronnie´s anymore. She remembers the struggle, all the days she´s spent wishing that things were easier, that maybe she had never met Barry, or that Ronnie hadn´t died, and while all that struggle had been more than anyone should have to go through she knows that all these things have happened for a reason. Back then it had seemed unfair, all of it, but today she´s glad that life does go in these strange ways, ways that allow her to stand on the porch, leaning against the railing, and watching Cisco giving her daughter a piggyback ride. They have been at it for a while and Caitlin just watches them, a big smile on her face.

Nora loves Cisco more than anything, mostly because he´s the uncle who brings her the coolest things whenever he visits and because he utterly adores her and can´t say no to anything the little girl asks for. Which is also the reason why he has been giving her piggyback rides for the better half of the past hour and has Nora waving at her mother with a big grin on her face whenever they come close to the porch. It´s a beautiful image that plays out before her eyes, it really is. The sun is shining and the first flowers are showing their face around the garden and it feels like everything is blossoming, making Caitlin smile even wider. Spring is coming, even though it´s barely March yet, and she is tempted to get the camera just so she can capture this moment forever, because Caitlin knows just how fleeting life, and the happiness it brings, can be. Still, knowing just that she doesn´t want to miss one moment of what´s playing out in front of her eyes, doesn´t want to miss one laugh or wave.

Despite the sun it´s still a little chilly outside though, especially since she hadn´t planned on staying outside longer than it takes to check up on these two, so she wraps her arms around herself as she shivers slightly. It´s only a moment later though that Caitlin feels a jacket placed around her shoulders and arms that wrap around her. She smiles again and turns her head slightly so she can catch sight of Barry, whose smile is matching hers.

“How long have you been standing out here?” he asks with a slight chuckle and Caitlin leans back into him, a soft and content sigh falling from her lips.

“A while,” she then admits as her eyes fall back on Cisco and Nora, who are still doing piggyback rides. “I know I said I´d start dinner but I just…couldn´t stop watching,” she knows she doesn´t have to explain anything to Barry, because he knows her too well and he knows as much as Caitlin just how fleeting life can be.

“Don´t worry about it,” he replies with another smile, moving to press a kiss to her temple as he watches his best friend and daughter play around in the garden. “I just thought I´d make sure you´re and the little one aren´t freezing, considering how long you´ve been out here,” he smiles and rests his hands on Caitlin´s growing belly, pulling her against him even closer.

Caitlin glances down to where Barry´s hands are resting and her smile gets even wider. “It´s a beautiful day, isn´t it? I love spring,” she then says and Barry shrugs his shoulders.

“It is. Though I´ve always loved winter and snow the best,” he replies with a grin and Caitlin can´t hold back a laugh that escaped her throat, mixing with Nora´s, as she swats his hand playfully.

“You´re the worst,” she then laughs and Barry joins in, pulling her close once more.

“But you love me,” And that she does.


End file.
